Talk:Morgans
Morgans' species I added the category Talking Animals to Morgans' profile, but it was deleted with the reason "we don't know exactly what he is". But he's a bird, a bird is an animal, and he can talk, so what else would he be but a talking animal? I know some people say he might be a Zoan user, but there's no evidence of that since he appears to be a full bird, not a bird-human-hybrid (all Zoans we know have been introduced in their human or hybrid forms). He's not a Mink either, as Minks are mammals. I'm re-adding the category unless some of you guys have arguments for why to remove it. ' 23:20, March 26, 2017 (UTC)' :I understand what you mean, but I think it's a bit too premature to put down what we think he is when we don't even know what he is. I think he could be an avian cousin to the Minks, but we still don't know. Nonetheless, I'm certain Oda will tell us in either a future chapter or SBS. We just need to be patient.--Observer Supreme 00:03, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Put Talking Animals back in for now. We can change it later. 01:48, March 27, 2017 (UTC) But Morgans is not an animal... He just looks like one, I assume 01:51, March 27, 2017 (UTC) We don't know anything beyond what we've seen, so he's a talking animal. 01:53, March 27, 2017 (UTC) I pretty much prefer to wait to save ourselves from any embarrassment. Calling him a talking animal is a little too much. Joekido (talk) 04:41, March 27, 2017 (UTC) There is a large variety of possibilities: Zoan User, Human in a Furry suit, maybe he's something like a Skyisland Mink tribe where they are birds instead of Mammels, a genetic experiment, a human who looks like a bird for no reason or maybe he really is just like Pappug, with Oda there are always weird possibilities. FirePit (talk) 18:48, April 9, 2017 (UTC) :Why is that "a little too much"? I realize that if One Piece never had talking animals beyond Zoan users before, it would be weird to assume he was not a Zoan user, but that's not the case. If a talking starfish can run a huge clothes design company, then why can't a talking gull/eagle/whatever kind of bird he is run a huge news company? In-universe, there's nothing (yet) suggesting he's not a talking bird, so refusing to call him a talking animal just because of the existence of Minks and Zoan users would be more of an unsourced guess. 07:21, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Right now we should take it at face value - which, right now, is talking animal. No shame in that. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:21, April 9, 2017 (UTC) I agree with Kaido and DP; he is a talking animal until explained otherwise. Other possibilities don't matter right now for identification because none of them (Zoan, Mink variety, etc.) are confirmed and therefore are speculatory. 19:39, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Based on Stussy calling him a shrewd man he's human? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:19, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Now that the raws are out, what did Stussy call Morgans? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 04:30, July 11, 2017 (UTC) I know it's unnecessary at this point but he's a Zoan user (Koopa422 (talk) 00:15, August 2, 2019 (UTC))